


Stars (Nightberry)

by Kamikaze_Wizard04



Series: Nightberry [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Nightberry - Freeform, Stars, Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_Wizard04/pseuds/Kamikaze_Wizard04
Relationships: Nightmare/Swap Sans
Series: Nightberry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967968
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Stars (Nightberry)

A tall, approximately 1.95 meter, seemingly black skeleton was sitting on the edge of a small cliff.Were his bones actually that dark?Not really, instead he was covered in tar-like goop.The only difference was it not being as sticky.

This stupid goop was ruining all his clothes as it tends to make them appear black, even though they never were before.

But the skeleton knew it was his own damn fault, for eating the dark apple all those years ago.

It corrupted,changed him _forever_.

Was it for the worst,maybe. Despite all that the negative guardian stopped caring centuries ago, it is not like anyone cared for him either. Even if his stupid brother always insisted he does.

There is only one thing or better said,one person that matters. 

His beacon in the dark. His little _**Star**_.

_**Blue**_.

His Star has saved the dark skeleton when he was at his lowest. Nightmare thought he was forever lost in the darkness, but once he met Blue everything changed.

It may have been a bit selfish of him to kidnap the small skeleton, it was worth it nonetheless.

Blue had been too sweet towards him and the gang, despite being held hostage officially.

The smaller even taught Nightmare how to cook.

God, he can still taste the tacos they had for lunch. They were perfect, just like his Nightlight.

But his favorite moment was definitely the one time Blue fell asleep in his arms, before they started dating of course.

Nightmare started grinning as he turned his head to the right. Looking down at those two beautiful lapis eyelights. They were as gorgeous as the actual mineral.

Just looking at Blue filled his, normally dark, soul with waves of pure joy.

He cannot even remember the last time he had been happy without the smaller. The memory hit his head, 500 years. Half a millennium is a long,long time, even for an immortal being.

Nightmare felt his Star shuffling, oh boy, he was a violet blushing mess again.

He laughed a little and moved Blue into his lap, wrapping his arms firmly around his lover. He purred and blushed worse as Blue went up to plant a kiss on his lips (screw logic). 

He was too gay for this little skeleton and he knew it. 

Blue's eyes shined with joy and love, while the petite skeleton wrapped his arms around the tallers waist, burying his face in Nightmare's shirt.

A couple of minutes later the taller heard a soft snoring coming from in his lap. He just went to pat Blue's head,humming a soothing lullaby.

The _**stars**_ really shined bright tonight _ **.**_

_**.** _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nightmare woke up and looked to his right. Blue was still gone, he'll never come back again.

Tears rolled down the negative guardians cheeks.

_**Someday every star dies, it's light never to be seen again. His was no exception**_.


End file.
